


You deserve the world (I'll give it to you)

by sammylotic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Let the teenagers heal goddammit, Other, Sam being a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylotic/pseuds/sammylotic
Summary: Sam couldn’t remember the last time he took a break.So when Punz basically kicked him out of the Pandora's Vault and told him to "fucking rest", he knew exactly where to go
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	You deserve the world (I'll give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :))  
> I felt like I would DIE if I didn't wrote a fanfic about Sam and Tubbo's relationship. I love awesamdad so fucking much it hurts

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he took a break. Between acting like Sam Nook, protecting Tommy and Tubbo from all the harm around them (which was way too much) and being Pandora's Vault warden, it wasn’t a surprise that the creeper hybrid didn’t rest a lot, but it was okay, if it meant people were safe. He was sitting in the prison again, tired eyes strained from looking at the blackstone walls around him. Sam knew he looked like a mess, green hair tousled and droopy pitch black eyes, the man wished he could get a break for a second, but the idea of something happening in his absence made his skin crawl up.

Sam was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the sound of netherite boots agaisn’t the dark floor, only tuning back in when someone touched his shoulder, his head snapped up so quickly that he felt dizzy, having to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

_“Geez, you look like a mess dude”_ The familiar voice made him chuckle, slowly opening his bloodshot eyes to stare and Punz, who looked down at him with concerned eyes. Sam let out a hissing laugh, rubbing his eyes before yawning. Gods, he was tired _“Get up dude, you’re taking a goddamn break. You’re gonna work yourself to death at this rate”_

It took a lot of arguing, but at the end, Punz stood behind, watching as the creeper hybrid admitted defeat, giving the human an explanation about the Vault’s security system and being _very_ clear that no one could get in without his stric permission and supervision. Punz just smiled and patted his back before Sam walked to the Nether portal, mindlessly making his way back into the SMP.

The sight of the new Community House made him smile softly, Puffy had really done God’s work by fixing it, the new design was even prettier, but still similar to the old one. The amount of memories that the place held was the biggest treasure Sam had, he could remember the stinging in his eyes and the lump in his throat when he saw the first building in the server completely destroyed. 

But now he had more important things to deal with, like the two mentally scarred teenagers that he swore to protect. Tommy and Tubbo were living in Snowchester now, the small city that Tubbo himself founded, away from L’manburg and it’s past. Both boys needed and deserved it, to be away from the very place that stole their childhood and finally be able to heal.

The creeper hybrid hissed softly, walking down the Prime Path, frowning when he saw that the Bloodvines were spreading more, he could still remember the fear of saving Tubbo and Tommy from getting trapped in the Egg. Only the idea of them getting corrupted made him feel sick. Sam forced himself to look away, walking a little bit faster, until he reached the small path that Tubbo had built. 

It was made out of stone bricks, there was no fancy design, it was compact and simple, the soul sand would be a problem, but his boots were carved with a variety of enchantments and Soul Speed was one of them, so it took him little to no time to cross the path. The temperature started dropping when he got closer, the hybrid could see the small snowflakes that danced in the air as he stepped into the land, his boots sinking in the white snow. Sam looked around, immediately spotting Tubbo by his farm.

The boy looked far different from his presidency time. The tailored suit had been replaced with clothes that were fit for the weather. A green striped button up shirt, heavy coat and pants made out of brown leather that were lined up with wool and thick brown boots. The hybrid let himself relax, basking into the younger appearance. Tubbo and Tommy’s personalities seemed to match their looks perfectly. Both were blondes and had blue eyes, but they were still so painfully different. 

Tommy had golden blonde hair that matched his sky blue eyes perfectly, the colours were so… Lively and paired up with his red and white shirt, it was almost impossible to not look in his direction. His personality matched it, he (used to) stood tall and full of pride, was loud, friendly and seemed to have an endless amount of energy, Tommy was like a summer day, full of color and life, providing warmth to whoever was close.

But Tubbo was so different. His blonde hair was pale and less vibrant, his blue eyes resembled the most pure ice, but shone like stars on a dark night and could make any person feel warm inside, his skin was also so pale that Sam could remember thinking he was sick for the first time that they met, now the paleness was decorated with explosion scars that run down his cheek to his arms. His personally was more toned down, just like his looks, Tubbo was soft spoken and smaller, but still fierce and full of determination, always thinking about other people well being before himself. Sam decided that Tubbo was like a snowy day, it looked cold and pale, but it was always fun and it brought the cozy feeling of sitting by the fireplace after spending the day outside.

The creeper hybrid snapped out of his thoughts when an excited voice called his name, looking up to the sight of a smiling Tubbo. The boy left behind his farm, running up the green haired man and practically throwing himself against him, letting his arms wrap around his midsection and hiding his face in the soft green hoodie. Sam smiled widely, curling himself around the smaller boy and hugging him tightly. He wanted nothing but to take Tubbo with him and keep the poor kid away from everything that could possibly harm him. The thought of something happening to either him or Tommy made his inside burn, the gunpowder in his chest hissing dangerously.

_“Hey buddy, how are you doing?”_ The creeper said in a soft tone, holding the kid by his shoulders and smiling, dusting a few snowflakes from the leather cap that covered the light blonde hair. Tubbo smiled up at him, still clinging on to the older for dear life. Puffy had told him that the boy seemed a bit better, but the small details were easy to spot, the big blue eyes wouldn’t shine like before and his shoulders always seemed to be tense, posture so straight that Sam felt sick. The boy was a teenager, he shouldn’t be worrying about holding himself like a whole country had their eyes on him.

_“Pretty good! I’ve finished a few things around here. C’mon, let me show you!”_ Sam let himself be dragged away from the stone brick bridge, chuckling and following the boy through the island, looking at the beautiful build that started to decorate the place. At some point, the hybrid asked about Tommy and apparently the boy was collecting items for the Hotel that Sam Nook was building. 

The Snowchester tour ended at Tubbo’s cottage, the boy hung up his heavy coat by the door, asking for Sam to close the door behind him and lighting up his fireplace. The green haired man watched as the smaller one shook softly, bottom lip shaking from the cold. A smile tugged at his lips and he looked around the house, leaving Tubbo behind and climbing down his basement, looking through some chests until he finally found a blanket, going back up and letting himself sit in the couch next to the blonde, wrapping him into the warmth of the thick wool blanket, an arm curling around his shoulder to pull the boy closer to his body.

Tubbo yawned after a few minutes of silence, almost draped over the creeper hybrid, who watched in silence as the boy lost the battle to the sleepiness, carding his hands through the blonde hair and humming softly at the back of his throat. His heart ached with the pure adoration he felt for Tubbo, especially when he looked so peaceful and so so terribly _young_ in his arms. His eyelids started to drop, the long hours without rest finally catching up to him as he just hugged the younger closer, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the fireplace sounds and the weight of the boy’s body over his own, both feeling warm while the snow fell down outside of Tubbo’s little cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
